A Twisted Game
by Lou Dawson
Summary: It's a another school year. Sometimes you meant somebody & you have what is know as a relationship. & things can go great & if things go great then I call that a relationship. & sometimes thing don't go so great & I call that a relationshit Saku/OC


**A Sick Twisted Game**

** Disclaimer: **I don't own anything, blah!

**First Day of Grade 7**

"Hey, I thought you weren't coming here this year." Neji said, as he walked off the bus, onto the school grounds. He was talking to Rock Lee, a boy that had been in his class the year before.

"I wasn't, but my mom decided that we shouldn't move. She said, I quote, 'Why should we move, when everything is going great here?" Lee took a breath before continuing, "I'm glad I didn't move, this school is great… it's not really what I expected middle school to be like."

"Me either," Neji glanced around the yard, "Have you seen Naruto yet?"

"He's getting off the next bus, and no fights! It's not youthful, yosh!" Lee jumped into the infamous 'good guy pose'.

"Um, yeah," Neji sweat dropped, "Anyway, do you know if Sasuke is coming this year? I heard he wasn't going to this school, but… just to be sure, is he?"

"Your rival-ness is so youthful! Sasuke is coming back, but I guess you never know." Lee then turned and began skipping away into the sunset, which had magically appeared.

Neji shook his head and tried to act cool, although he was slightly nervous. He really disliked Sasuke, and he might have to have the same class with him! This was too much. But he would find out soon, because the third bus came and the bell rang.

Sakura, on the other hand, wasn't worried about Sasuke at all, she was more worried about friends. She wasn't friends with everyone in her new class, which kind of irked her… _'At least I have some friends from elementary.' _She thought, heading off to her homeroom.

**In Homeroom**

Students began to pile in, noticing that they couldn't choose their own seats, unfortunately. Most of the students decided to stand in the back of the room, until the teacher called out their seating arrangements.

As Neji sat down in his assigned desk he saw Sasuke. Instantly, anger began to course through him, and he quickly stood up and cornered Sasuke.

"You better not make this year bad for me, because if you do, I'll kill you with my own two hands." Neji roughly shoved Sasuke into the wall, malice briefly appearing in both their eyes.

"Ooh, I'm terrified. Now really, is that the best you have? I think this year will be fun." He pushed Neji into the wall and went to his seat, which Neji noticed was right beside his.

"Behind Sakura Haruno is Drake, um… yes, just Drake." The teacher, Kakashi, called out, pointing to a short boy with blond hair and blue eyes near the front. He walked lazily toward his seat, and once he sat down, Sakura stuck her hand out.

"Hi, my name is Sakura Haruno." She said, and waited for Drake to take her hand, but he just ignored it.

"I know, the teacher just said that," Drake said, his voice laced with annoyance, "My name is Drake, as you already know."

Sakura waved her hand in a circular motion, waiting for him to say his full name. Although he just gave her an odd look. "What's your last name?" She asked when she realized he didn't get what she meant.

"I don't have one." His tone was cold, and he looked in the other direction.

"Just like my friend Tenten," Sakura cheered, "You just moved here, right?"

Drake just gave a curt nod, and she could tell he was really annoyed now, but still Sakura persisted.

"So Drake," Sakura tried again, "where did you used to live?"

But she received no reply, because Drake was already talking to someone else.

**--**

A few weeks past by, and Drake and Sakura actually became good friends, to Sakura's delight. Over those months, Sakura had begun to develop feelings for Drake, although she didn't notice them for a while.

She didn't notice them until she saw another girl in her class, Shandee, making cute faces at Drake… and Drake making them back.

'_Jealousy,'_ she dully noted, and it became very painful to watch their exchange, so she stopped looking at them. Eventually she stopped thinking about it, and after two weeks she didn't care anymore, she had her own problems to deal with.

By now, Shandee had stopped making faces at Drake, and they stopped talking to each other.

Before any of this nonsense, Sakura had given Drake her cell phone number, and he began to call frequently, but he would always hang up seconds after someone answered. Sakura was fed up with this, and her problems, so she dialed Drakes number one day.

"Hello?" Drake's voice answered quietly.

"Hey Drake, how is everything going these days, with the move and all?" Sakura asked, not really sure what to say.

"I'm pretty good, and the move was fine. What about you?"

"I'm good, but can I tell you something?" She asked, and Drake was a tad surprised by her serious tone.

"Sure."

"You have to promise you won't tell anyone, this is serious!"

"I promise."

"Well, I found out something that I'm not supposed to know, and I don't know what to do! I found out that…" Her voice trailed off, and Drake understood she wasn't ready to tell.

"I don't really know what to say, but make sure you don't tell anyone about what you found, not even that person it might be about, and you will be fine."

"Thanks, Drake. Bye." Just before Sakura turned off her phone, she heard Drake say something, quickly.

"What did you say?" Sakura asked, and Drake repeated himself.

"Do you like anyone?"

"Um… that's a weird question," Sakura laughed lightly, "but yeah I do like someone. Do you?"

"Yeah I do, but can you tell me who the guy you like is?" Drake asked, listening for her response curiously.

"Sure, although you have to tell me who you like first." She said playfully, and Drake smiled, his stomach in knots.

"It's just… uh… some girl that… uh… you don't know…"

"_Drake, _come on!"

"Okay, it's you!" The other end of the line was silent for a moment, and Drake waited nervously.

"Well, um… thanks for telling me, got to go, bye!" Sakura's voice sounded rushed, and odd, and before Drake had a second to say anything, the phone went dead.

Sakura, on the other side, was sitting on the ground, her back to the wall. Her breathing was ragged and she was shocked by how much this affected her, she wasn't supposed to like Drake anymore… but she did.

'_I should text him.' _Without a second thought, she picked up her phone and wrote:

**I'll tell you who I like now… I couldn't on the phone because, I thought the phone was too… dumb, but Drake, I like you! **

Sakura's finger hovered over the send button for a second, before she pressed her thumb down. And then she waited… there was no reply for what could have been five minutes, or five hours, and when her phone did ding, Sakura opened it so roughly she thought it would break.

It read:

**Oh, well… do you want to… you know, date?**

'_He wants to date __me!__' _Sakura inwardly squealed, and she typed yes quicker than she'd ever text before. After she was done, she looked up at the roof of her room, and she sighed; now she was living the fairytale.

**In Art**

The second Sakura sat in her desk; she noticed that she couldn't look at Drake as much as she wanted. It was a disadvantage, but it also wasn't, because she got to be close to him 24/7.

The seating arrangements for Art were similar to the ones in homeroom, only now Drake was sitting in front of her, and not behind her.

"Class," Their art teacher, Anko, broke into Sakura's thoughts, "Take out your art books, and choose a partner. You have to draw what you think your partner will look like 8 years from now, when they have a job and a home… if they get that far."

There was a buzz in the classroom, as everyone got out of their desks to find their partners. Sakura grinned, knowing she wouldn't have to do that. She turned to Drake.

"Drake, you want to be partners?" She asked, even though she knew she wouldn't have to ask.

"No, I'm with Shandee." At that moment, Shandee walked up to Drake's desk and plopped her art supplies down.

"Hey Sakura, how are you?" Shandee asked, and Sakura replied with a soft, 'I'm fine', before she leaned towards Drake.

"I see you haven't told anyone about us yet." She turned and walked away, scouring the room for free people, before partnering up with someone in the class.

**In Gym**

After Art there was a break, before gym, which was the subject that was currently taking place. Sakura hadn't talked to Drake since art class, and she was ready to confront him. She jogged up to where Drake was running.

"Drake, what happened in art class today? It didn't even seem like I was your girlfriend."

"Um… sorry, it's just that I haven't said anything yet, and I'm new to this relationship thing." Drake lied, and Sakura could tell.

"What about Mandy and Keisha, you told me about them?"

Drake was at a lost for words, and Sakura sighed.

"Honestly, what are their names, Drake?"

Drake took a breath, "I like three girls: Ino, you, Shandee, and Hinata. Are you happy now?"

"That's four girls, Drake." Sakura felt like smacking him, "You're not dating them all right now are you?"

Drake looked nervous, before he bolted away, asking Gai, their gym teacher, if he could go to the bathroom, leaving Sakura standing in the middle of the track, her eyes glassy.

**In English**

"Continue to read the books that I assigned to you last week." Their English teacher, Kurenai, told the class as she began to mark some papers.

There was a soft shuffle, before everyone settled in, slowly turning the pages in their books.

Sakura was the only one who couldn't concentrate; she wanted to talk to Drake! Glancing at Kurenai nervously, she decided to pass a note to Drake. It was against school policy, but god was she desperate.

The note read:

**Were you serious about the girls? Are you really cheating on me, or was it just something you said to impress your friends? Please tell me! Write back.**

Sakura watched as Drake glanced at her, annoyed. She could tell he was fed up with this, but still he picked up a pen and wrote back. It said:

**Okay Sakura, maybe it was just to impress my friends, but maybe it's true too. Write back if you want.**

Sakura sighed once she read the note, she'd met guys like this before… but she'd thought Drake was different. She was obviously wrong. She had stopped being angry a while ago, and so she was able to write a note that wasn't… too vicious.

**You're a jerk that plays girl, and I don't want to be a part of it anymore. It's over between us, so just leave me alone, because as far as I'm concerned, you're dead to me. **

Sakura watched as Drake read the note, and felt anger once again coursing through her veins when she saw him smirk and rip it in two.

'_Sure, he's dead to me, but he could have at least tried to get me back!' _Sakura glared at him and began to read the book that she hadn't even started yet.

--

After the incident Sakura couldn't get over Drake. She'd sat in her room, only eating and watching movies. It was like a mini depression. Her parents had let her miss a couple of days of school, but then they'd told her to come back after a while. It had been almost a month since then, and Sakura was pretty sure she had gotten Drake out of her mind…

But still, that shiny blonde hair and deep blue eyes… Ugh, she tried to snap herself out of it, even after all this time she still felt her heart shiver at the thought of him.

Although, besides that everything was fine… a new kid had moved into the neighborhood, and Sakura's crush had slowly reverted to him.

His name was Brandon Smith, he had this long jet black hair, and these dreamy green eyes. Just thinking about it made Sakura want to swoon. He was kind of the rebellious type; he always wore this hat that he refused to take off no matter what.

Sakura decided that, if Brandon asked her out, she would take it slower this time. She really, really wanted to get to know Brandon first… she didn't want another Drake incident.

Sakura wasn't sure who she should tell, because she really wanted to tell somebody, and ended up deciding on her best friend, Ino. Sakura was pretty sure she could trust her, because although Ino was the gossip queen, she was no backstabber. Sure, Sakura knew that Ino would tell Brandon someone liked him, but she would never give him a name.

After school, Sakura told Ino, and Ino devised a plan to get them together, although Sakura knew it probably wouldn't work. "Just text or call me if you need any help." Ino had called after Sakura as she headed down the steps at Ino's house.

Which now gave Sakura an idea… she whipped out her cell phone and texted:

**Ino, text Brandon for me, and ask if he wants to hang out! Please and thank you! **

Sakura knew that if Ino didn't already have Brandon's number, she would have it in seconds… or at least after a few phone calls.

Sakura waited for Ino's text, but never got one, instead Brandon sent one:

**Ino gave me your number and you know you don't need other people to text me for you. I won't say something bad or anything. I'm not going to tell the whole world what you or I do or text.**

Sakura was a tad nervous, and decided it would be better if she didn't reply to the text, instead she wrote in her journal.

october 5th,

Dear Journal,

Today was great and weird at the same time. There is this new kid named Brandon, he just moved here. I think Ino told him something, and I'm still trying to find out what. But anyway, I just got a text from him, and I just replied. Brandon says Brandon, Ino, and I will hang out at Ino's house, maybe even go swimming. I think I might want to get a new bathing suit. I just cant believe this is happening! But I hope that nothing goes bad, talk later,

Sakura


End file.
